familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
William Pabodie (1620-1707)
}} Vital Statistics * Son of John Peabody and Elizabeth Harper * 1620 : Birth / Christening - St. Albans, Hertfordshire, England * 1644-Dec-26 : Marriage to Elizabeth Alden (1625-1717) in Duxbury, MA * 1707-Dec-3 : Death at Little Compton, Newport, RI. * AFN : 5DN2-DD Elizabeth married William Pabodie on 26 Dec 1644 in Duxbury, Plymouth Co., MA. William was born about 1620 in probably England. He died on 13 Dec 1707 in Little Compton, Newport Co., RI. He was buried in Old Commons Cemetery, Little Compton, Newport Co., RI. Biography William and Elizabeth settled in Duxburough (later Duxbury, Massachusetts), close to other Mayflower families, including the Brewsters and Standishes. William served as town clerk there, succeeding Alexander Standish, and held other jobs at various times as well, including yeoman, boatman, planter, and surveyor. When he became Duxbury town clerk, the town records having been destroyed in a fire, he very carefully recorded his own marriage and the births and marriages of his thirteen children. Interestingly, one of the thirteen, Priscilla, died at only three months old and the next girl child was given the same name. William was one of the original purchasers in 1673 of portions of "Saconett," lands that would become Little Compton, and he also, along with Constant Southworth, performed the surveying work behind the purchases. Around 1684 William and Elizabeth moved to Little Compton (then still part of Plymouth Colony), and several of their children and grandchildren followed and established their own families there. William traded on his employment experience in Duxbury to become Little Compton's first town clerk, a position that he held well into his old age. He also served as a school teacher. Around 1690, William and Elizabeth built a home on West Main Road. Much changed and expanded, it's now known as the Peabody-Wilbour Farm. (The "Wilbour" was Isaac C. Wilbour, who lived there in the 1890s, and the appearance of the house today reflects the tastes of his day. It originally was a simple two-story building consisting of four rooms). William died on December 13, 1707, and Elizabeth followed him ten years later, on May 31, 1717, at the ripe age of ninety-three or ninety-four. Her obituary in the Boston Newsletter said in part, "She was exemplary, virtuous and pious, and her memory is blessed. She left a numerous posterity. Her granddaughter Bradford is a grandmother." In fact, it's estimated that at the time of her death she had eighty-two grandchildren and 556 great-grandchildren! Children of William Pabodie and Elizabeth Alden Note Family Last Name Variations : Pabodie / Paybody / Peabody / Peabodie All thirteen of their children were born in Duxbury before Elizabeth eventually moved to Little Compton, Rhode Island in the 1680s. Interestingly, one of the thirteen, Priscilla, died at only three months old and the next girl child was given the same name. They had the following children (13): * 1) John Pabodie (1645-1669) (M) was born on 4 Oct 1645 in Duxbury, Plymouth Co., MA. He died on 17 Nov 1669 in Duxbury, Plymouth Co., MA. No known marriage or descendants? * 2) Elizabeth Pabodie (1647-1677) (F) - Born 1647-Apr-24 at Duxbury / Died 1677-May-4 (?) at Duxbury - Elizabeth married John Rogers in Nov 1666 in Duxbury, Plymouth Co., MA. John was born about 1640. He died on 28 Jun 1732 in Barrington, Bristol Co., RI. They had five children. * 3) Mary Pabodie (1648-1728) (F) - Born 1648-Aug-2 at Duxbury / Died 1728-Nov-8 at Duxbury. Mary married Edward Southworth on 16 Nov 1671 in Duxbury, Plymouth Co., MA. Edward was born about 1644. He died - 7 Nov 1727 in Duxbury, Plymouth Co., MA. They had 8 children. * 4) Mercy Pabodie (1649-1728) (F) - Born 1650 at Duxbury / Died 1728-Sep-26 at Duxbury / Marr 1669-Nov-16 to John Simmons at Duxbury. Mercy married John Simmons on 16 Nov 1669 in Duxbury, Plymouth Co., MA. John was born about 1651. He died before 9 Feb 1715/1716. They had 9 children. * 5) Martha Pabodie (1651-1711) (F) - Born 1651-Feb 24 at Duxbury / 1711-Jan-25 Death at Little Compton, Newport, RI. Martha married (1) Samuel Seabury on 4 Apr 1677 in Duxbury, Plymouth Co., MA. Samuel was born on 10 Dec 1640 in Boston, Suffolk Co., MA. He died on 5 Aug 1681 in Duxbury, Plymouth Co., MA. They had 2 children. Martha married (2) William Fobes about 1682 in probably Duxbury, Plymouth Co., MA. William was born about 1649 in probably Duxbury, Plymouth Co., MA. He died on 6 Nov 1712 in probably Little Compton, Newport Co., RI. They had 4 children. * 6) Priscilla Pabodie (1652-1653)(F) was born on 16 Nov 1652 in Duxbury, Plymouth Co., MA. She died on 2 Mar 1652/1653 in Duxbury, Plymouth Co., MA. Died as infant, age 3 months. * 7) Priscilla Pabodie (1653-1724) (F) - Born 1653-Jan-15 at Duxbury / 1724-Jun-3 Died at Kingston, Washington, RI, Burried at Duxbury. She was given the same name as a sister (#6) that had died at age 3 months. Priscilla married (1) Michael Sprague. Michael was born about 1649. Priscilla married (2) Isaac Averill on 22 Dec 1671. Isaac was born about 1650. Priscilla married (3) Ichabod Wiswall about Dec 1677 in Duxbury, Plymouth Co., MA. Ichabod was born about 1637 in probably Dorchester, Suffolk Co., MA. He died on 23 Jul 1700. He was buried in South Duxbury, Plymouth Co., MA. There was 6 children from the Wiswall marriage. * 8) Sarah Pabodie (1656-1740) (F) Born 1656-Aug-7 at Duxbury / 1740-Aug-27 Died at Little Compton, Newport, RI. Sarah married John Coe on 10 Nov 1681 in Duxbury, Plymouth Co., MA. John was born on 30 Jun 1649 in Gloucester, Essex Co., MA. He died on 10 Dec 1728. He was buried in Old Commons Cemetery, Little Compton, RI. They had 7 children. * 9) Ruth Pabodie (1658-1724) (F) Born 1658-Jun-27 at Duxbury / 1724-Apr-25 Died at Duxbury / Ruth married Benjamin Bartlett in Dec 1678 in Duxbury, Plymouth Co., MA. Benjamin was born about 1655 in probably Duxbury, Plymouth Co., MA. He died - 10 Apr 1724. They had 9 children. * 10) Rebecca Pabodie (1660-1702)(F) Born 1660-Oct-16 at Duxbury / Died 1702-Dec-23 at Little Compton, Newport, RI. Rebecca married William Southworth about 1680. William was born in 1659 in Duxbury, Plymouth Co., MA. He died on 25 Jun 1719 in Little Compton, Newport Co., RI. He was buried in Old Commons Cemetery, Little Compton, RI. They had 9 children. * 11) Hannah Pabodie (1662-1723) (F) Birth 15 Oct 1661/62 Duxbury / Death 29 Apr 1723 at Duxbury / Hannah married (1) Samuel Bartlett on 2 Aug 1683 in Duxbury, Plymouth Co., MA. Samuel was born before 1666 in probably Duxbury, Plymouth Co., MA. He died before 9 Dec 1713. They had 8 children / Hannah married (2) John Churchill on 4 Mar 1714/1715 in Plymouth, Plymouth Co., MA. John was born about 1656. He died on 13 Jun 1723. He was buried in Burial Hill, Plymouth, MA. with no known descendants. * 12) William Pabodie (1664-1744) (M) Birth 24 Nov 1664 at Duxbury / Death 17 Sep 1744 at Little Compton, Newport, RI / William married (1) Judith Tilden on 27 Jun 1693. Judith was born on 1 Jun 1670 in Scituate, Plymouth Co., MA. She died on 28 Jul 1714 in Little Compton, Newport Co., RI. She was buried in Little Compton, Newport Co., RI. They had 8 children. / William married (2) Elizabeth Throope on 20 Mar 1715/1716. Elizabeth was born in 1672 in probably Barnstable, Barnstable Co., MA. She died on 14 Dec 1717 in Little Compton, Newport Co., RI. She was buried in Little Compton, Newport Co., RI. 1 child / William married (3) Mary Morgan after 14 Dec 1717. Mary was born on 20 Mar 1669/1670 in New London, New London Co., CT. She died on 14 Sep 1756 in Stonington, New London Co., CT. no children/ * 13) Lydia Pabodie (1667-1748) (F) Birth 3 Apr 1667 Duxbury / Death 13 Jul 1748 at Saybrook or Killingworth, Middlesex Co, Conn. / Lydia married Daniel Grinnell before 1 Jan 1687/1688. Daniel was born about 1664 in probably Portsmouth, Newport Co., RI. He died on 17 Jan 1740/1741 in Westbrook, Middlesex Co., CT. They had 11 children. Famous Descendants * John Alden List of Famous Descendants - Includes Henry Wadsworth Longfellow (1807-1882) - who wrote a poem about Elizabeth parents in the The Courtship of Miles Standish References * [http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/B00I8XCSC4/maintourvacationA/ Elizabeth (Alden) Pabodie and Descendants (1897)] - by Mary Langford Taylor Alden (Author). Fascinating story of this family of Mayflower descendants that helped settle Duxbury MA and parts of New England. * William Pabodie - disambiguation * See Also : Pabodie in Plymouth County, Massachusetts * Gravestone of Elizabeth Alden Pabodie * Wikipedia for Elizabeth Alden Pabodie * Elizabeth (Alden) Pabodie and Descendants By Mrs Charles L Alden, Mary Langford Taylor Alden (E. Putnam, 1897 = See Google Books. * Alden Family Organization - Historic House & Museum - large Family history organization his wife's family and their many descendants. Category:Migrants from England to Rhode Island